User blog:Tails6000/Character Concept: Houdini Jr.
...heheh you never saw this coming huh? I'm making a concept...OF MYSELF! or at least using my alias over Xbox and using it as me. Anyways, I struck the thought of lythero after seeing stylemaster's max, and thought 'since I did fight lythero why not make him?' after making a to-do list I decided to add myself to it. so here you go. you see ME! IN THE FLESH! er....gaming wise anyways Name: Houdini Jr. Theme Plastic Night or SvC Chaos: Forest Stage VA: Tails6000 (me)/ (most likely me if I learn japanese) HP: 1,000,150 DLC Stage: Crystal Shrine Bio: Houdini Jr is a highschooler with a knack for gaming. He usually is a good competitor in the gaming communities, Has an exceptionally big game collection. Tries to be as friendly as possible with a small side of snarky sarcasm One day he was preparing for a set of matches of Ultimate Marvel 3 with Lythero, who he is excited to finally play against in a match, but as soon as he got invited to the lobby, get's sucked right in! He woke up moments later inside the crystal shrine from SvC chaos. He thought this was a way to learn tactics from his characters he main's in-game. Quickly ran off to find supplies, and began his adventure. Playstyle: Houdini fights as a mix of Zero,Frank West, and small hints of Phoenix Wright, he has a similar level up system like frank, which effect various moves, and give him new ones. He uses various specials based off of Frank's and Zero's, utilizing an Objection Unique from Mr. Wright. Which unlike His,Edgeworth's or Lythero's, won't give him a turnabout mode. But like theirs, will stun the opponent after a certain amount of uses. He lacks an air-dash but like Zero and Ammy, his ground dash is like a running animation gaining him much ground. His chainable specials, ability to stun, and proper assists will help him make his way to victory. Quotes Intro: Houdini turns around and readies for battle Normal *"Let's hope this is quick." *"Time to kick some butt!" *"I'm gonna make sure you'll stay down!" Special Quotes *Lythero: "So you got sucked in as well huh? Let's go!" **(To Houdini) Alright, show me your fighting abilities! *Morrigan: Ugh. Stay the heck away from me! *Wesker: Heheh, this might be interesting *Doctor Doom: ...Hey Doom! Try to make a smoothie with that human-sized blender! *Phoenix Wright: Heheh, I hope your not busy. **(To Houdini) Shouldn't you be in school right now? Frank: Time to put my photography skills to the test! **(To Houdini) A kid like you can get infected here, get somewhere safe! Attacks Assists Note: all assists in a THC will use Buster Overcharge as a hyper" *Alpha: Shopping Cart *Beta: Tools of Survival L *Gamma: Buster shot Command Normals ->+H Cross Examination: like Phoenix's Houdini will yell out "OBJECTION!" and the speech bubble will make contact, has no delay unlike Phoenix's. Down+H Knee Drop (Air Only): Houdini will do a Frank West Knee drop, used in place of special if you had done an OTG for the air combo already. Special Moves Hold L,M,or H: buster shot: Houdini fires a shot from his buster shot gun, can be charged, longer for more hits, cancelable into sensuizan in the air *QCF+A: tools of survival (Air OK): like Frank's but they all can connect for an easy combo into a snapshot **QCF+L after Tools of survival L: Invert Swing: Houdini grabs his opponent and swings them to his opposite side **QCF+M after Tools of Survival M: Grand Slam: Houdini grabs his opponent and swings them into the air, doubles as a launcher **QCF+H after Tools of Survival H: Face Crusher: Houdini will dash to his opponent and do a face crusher **QCF+S after any Tools of Survival or follow-up: Smile for the Camera!: Houdini grabs his opponent and takes a picture of them both, resulting in experience gained through hits of the whole combo *QCF+S: Snapshot: Houdini takes a simple picture, OTG's,can combo into a hyper, with proper assists can get a second snapshot in via hitstun. ***EXP requirements for level-ups ****Level 1: Default ****Level 2: 10 EXP ****Level 3: 20 EXP ****Level 4: 50 EXP ****Level 5: 100 EXP *QCB+A:Raikousen (Ground Only) Houdini Pulls out a replica Z-Saber and does a quick dash, with lightning following, On the ground the button pressed depends how fast it will go. Light being the fasted, heavy dealing the most damage but the slowest. *QCB+A:Sensuizan: Houdini does a dive with a energy-powered chainsaw, hits multiple times, strength and speed depends on button pressed. Light being the fastest, Heavy being the strongest, OTG's and with proper assists can make a combo. Can be canceled from Buster Shots *DP+A: Ryuuenjin:Houdini Does an uppercut-like attack with his chainsaw (or Z-Saber if not at level 4 or 5), the button pressed determines hits and damage, can cancel into a knee drop to start an OTG combo with tools of survival or an assist. *Down+Down+A:Caffeine Rage: Houdini drinks a cup of coffee and gains a speed boost and damage boost, after a while he'll be vulnerable in a pose similar to phoenix when he presents bad evidence. Hyper Combos QCF+A,A Ultimate Saber: Houdini slides at his opponent ("I GOT YOU NOW!") if the slide connects he will do a reasonably damaging combo with his Z-Saber, ending with a heavy slash. ("TAKE THIS!") QCB+A,A Survival Techniques: Similar to Frank's (GET A LOAD OF THIS!") but Houdini can do a followup for an extra hyper bar ("DON'T GO!") similarly ending to Frank's 'dead rising' hyper ("TO THE MOON!") in tatsunoko, which can follow up for a combo after the opponent returns from the attack. QCB+HCF+A,A: Buster Overcharge: Houdini charges his buster shot gun but instead of a bullet it fires a laser similar to shinkuu hadouken DP+A,A Dark Hold Charge: Houdini Pulls out a servbot mask, ("YOUR MINE!") and shoves it on his opponent. If successful he does the trademark zombie-charge, but instead of ending it with a face-crusher he uppercuts them in the air, ("I'M NOT DONE YET! DARK HOLD!") and freezes time. Prompting him to joust through the frozen opponent. ("SAY GOODBYE!") Causing them to slam into the ground on their own. Victory Quotes *Pose: Houdini smugly drinks a cup of coffee Normal *"Heh, that was a pretty good battle" *"That'll go down in youtube history if this was recorded" *"I got no time to waste just fighting, I must go" Special *Lythero: Heh, you were pretty impressing Lythero **(to Houdini): You weren;t so bad, but your tactics need to improve a bit. *Morrigan: STOP TRYING TO SEDUCE ME ALREADY! *Phoenix Wright: Sorry if I ruined your suit *Frank West: How was that? Do you think I did well? *Wesker: Thusly I drink coffee in peace, knowing I stopped complete global Saturation *Doom: so, no smoothie then, okay maybe later. After-Match Pose: Houdini is shown with his cup of coffee, smugly looking towards his right *Lythero: I feel honored to finally fight you Lythero! I hope it was a good fight *Morrigan: Get out of damn my face, I'm still trying to get married... *Amaterasu: I think one of my friends would love to see you! *Phoenix Wright: Hey Mr. Wright, quick question. Would it be kind of a bad thing to yell 'Taco!' during trial when you mean objection? I always wanted to ask you that. *Frank West: if you need any copies of the pictures from this abttle give me a call. *Super Skrull: Lythero had some trouble fighting you, glad to show you some payback in his stead! *Sentinel: ...yep it's broken. Oh well off to the nearest mechanic for you Taunt Houdini strikes a pose and motions for the opponent to come towards him *Heheh, so are ya ready? *Don't keep me waiting. Tag in/Battle Quotes *Assist Called: HELP ME OUT! *Assist Done: Kick some butt! *Called in: Don't worry pal! *Called in for TAC: I'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS! *Variable Assist Counter: I'll cover you! *THC: ALL TOGETHER NOW! *going in (1 left) I'll finish this! *Last man standing: OH COME ON! *second in a DHC: Present and accounted for! *Last in DHC: LEMME AT EM! *Down by a light attack: I did...what I could... *Down by heavy attack: DAMN IT EDGEWORRRRRRRRTH! *Time Over: You got lucky that time... Character Nicknames (''Note: Most of the cast will refer to him as 'Houdini' but some will refer to him by his full name Houdini Jr.) *Phoenix Wright: MR. WRIGHT! *Frank West: MR. WEST! *Magneto: PRINGLES MAN! *Edgeworth: MR. EDGEWORTH! Titles *Otaku Gamer (Beat arcade mode on any difficulty) *Deadly Fighter (Beat arcade on very hard) *Story Writer (Complete 5 missions) *Freelance defender (Complete all missions) *Caffeine Freak (Play as Houdini 30 times) *Late-Night Player (Play as Houdini 100 times) Color Alts Note: I wear glasses so it'd be redundant saying I have glasses in all of these colorswaps...which I do) *Color 1:Black Shirt,Yellow flannel Jacket,Blue jeans, White tennis shoes, and Black hair (main color) *Color 2:Green shirt, Tan Flannel Jacket, Black pants, Black tennis shoes, White hair (godot color scheme) *Color 3:White Shirt, Black Flannel Jacket, Green jeans, Brown tennis shoes, Black hair (Frank color scheme) *Color 4:Yellow Shirt,Gray Flannel Jacket,Gray jeans,Yellow hair (bass color scheme) *Color 5: Tan Shirt, Red Flannel Jacket, Red pants, white tennis shoes, white hair (Inuyasha color scheme) *Color 6: Blue Shirt, White Flannel Jacket,black pants, blue tennis shoes,light blue hair (ryu BoF color scheme) *Alternate Costume: Black Hoodie,Blue jeans with fake twin tails stuck to them, Black tennis shoes with a red flame design, Tails Prower cap over hair. Ending ''Note: under pending changes due to lythero's consent Category:Blog posts